


Sugar Daddy/CEO!Luke Hemmings AU

by ebc00



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, 5sos band, luke 5sos - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, luke hemmings 5sos
Genre: CEO!Luke, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinky, NSFW, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy AU, daddy!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebc00/pseuds/ebc00
Summary: An AU in which you’re dating the ultra sexy, powerful, dominant CEO Luke Hemmings.This one-shot is for mature readers only! It contains smut (including but not limited to: bondage, daddy kink, and overstimulation). Read at your own risk.I would 100% be down to write an part 2.





	Sugar Daddy/CEO!Luke Hemmings AU

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting this at 3 o’clock in the morning and I have absolutely no regrets. 
> 
> **I have no affiliation with 5sos or luke hemmings obvs this is an AU FANFIC ok it’s all in good fun and i don’t mean any disrespect. love u all.

Luke tapped his fingers against the door to your apartment in a gentle pattern. Two soft knocks, followed by three faster knocks. Just like always. You weren’t expecting him, but of course, you were more than excited to know he was standing outside your door. Setting the mug that had been held between your cold hands on the coffee table, you rushed to open the door. The door was open so fast that you suspected it dented the wall behind it, not that you cared. Luke was quick to step into your apartment, staring at you with his bottom lip clamped between his teeth. 

“What are you doing here?” You threw your arms around Luke’s neck, standing on your tippy toes until he wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you from the ground. 

“You look stunning, babygirl.” Luke shut the door with a kick, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. Your feet hit the ground again and Luke grasped your hand, leading you towards your small couch. Sitting directly in the middle, Luke bit as his bottom lip again before beckoning you to sit on his lap. 

You briefly looked down at the outfit— or lack thereof— that hung off of your body. One of Luke’s silky white button ups, hanging off of your shoulder and falling just above your knees. You were positive that you actually looked like a mess; messy bun, sleepy eyes. Still, you didn’t shy away. You made your way to the edge of the couch, swung one leg over his lap, and straddled him. 

“What are you doing here?” You let out a shaky breath, a goofy looking smile spreading across your face. Your hands found themselves on either side of Luke’s face, then, your fingers tangled into the curls at the nape of his neck. “You’re supposed to be in Italy!” 

“My team didn’t need me,” Luke shrugged, a smirk spread across his face. “And, there’s this girl back home I was really missing.” 

Your cheeks began to flush a deep pink, but as you went to cover your blushing face, Luke grabbed at your wrists and pulled you down towards his chest. Immediately, his mouth was on yours heatedly. He’d only been away for five days, yet you were both feverishly moving your lips against the other’s. His hands grabbed at your ass, pushing and grinding your body against his own. Luke’s length was growing, tightening his slacks and causing him to let low moans out into your mouth. 

“Baby, baby, wait.” Luke’s voice sounded almost pained as your lips trailed down his throat, sucking on the sweet spot just between his collarbones. “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” 

A pit seemed to form in the pit of your stomach as you pulled back, a slight panic rising in your chest. “Is everything okay?” 

“Of course, Princess,” Luke’s eyes gentled, reassuring you immediately. “I was just thinking… You know what? Never mind.” 

“No,” you whined. “Don’t tease me. What’s on your mind, handsome?” 

“You are, actually,” Luke shook his head, a wide smile spreading across his beautiful face. “All the time. And uh, I know things have been pretty hectic lately, especially with the company expanding globally…” 

“I know.” You were still straddling Luke, your hands holding his much larger ones. “You’re on my mind all the time, too.” 

“Move in with me.” The words fell from Luke’s mouth in a rushed manner, and you would’ve sworn that he was actually nervous. Luke was never nervous. “If you want to, of course.” 

“I want to!” You bounce in his lap a little, a giggle flying from your mouth in excitement. “Are you for real?” 

“Obviously!” Luke laughed as you pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. 

“Can we go tonight?” Excitement was evident in your voice.

“I was hoping you’d ask that! I have a car waiting for us.” Luke’s smile was only widening. 

You scrambled from his lap, making an excited run towards your bedroom. You grabbed your purse, shoving in the La Perla lingerie Luke had given you before his business trip to Italy to the bottom. Pulling on some leggings and slipping sandals on, you met Luke back in the living room. 

His blue eyes were shining in the dim lighting of your apartment. The way he looked at you made you feel safe and secure. If you hadn’t learned how to practice self control, you would have jumped him right there. 

You stood a few steps away from your Luke for a few more seconds, taking him in. His tall, broad frame was clad in a Yves Saint Laurent suit. His gold boots were slightly scuffed at the toes, but aside from that, everything was impeccable. Crisp. Clean. His hair was starting to grow a little longer than usual, and a beard was beginning to grow across his strong, bold jawline. 

You didn’t say anything. Luke watched you observe him with a cocky smirk before holding his hand out to yours, leading out out of your apartment and down the hall into the elevator. His large hand hand fit perfectly in the small of your back, where it was rested from the time you entered the elevator up until you climbed into the back of his pristine limousine. 

The ride back to Luke’s penthouse— or, rather, your and Luke’s penthouse, now— lasted no more than fifteen minutes. It was late, and most of the city’s traffic had withered. You spent the entirety of the ride with one hand in Luke’s, listening to him babble and complain about a broken server or something of that like. You didn’t mind in the slightest, though, because if he got his business out of the way now, Luke could be all yours all night.

-

Luke wasn’t able to end his phone call until almost two hours after arriving at the penthouse. You spent the majority of that time in the master bathroom; brushing your teeth, shaving your legs (and some other areas), applying lotion, and pampering yourself just for Luke. 

With nothing but a sheer silk robe covering your body, you made your way back to Luke’s bedroom— your bedroom. You could hear Luke’s ramblings from all the way down stares, so you took your time putting on the lingerie you’d grabbed. Sure, you had a few things in the closet that you could have worn, but there was something special about the lingerie that you brought along. 

Luke gifted you the most wonderful set the last time you’d seen him. The bra was a sheer pink lace, with crystal detailing along the bottom edge. The cheeky panties, of course, matched perfectly; crystals scattered along the front side. Finally, the thigh highs had the same pink lace and crystal details. It was like the designer had made it for you specifically, and you were sure you’d never looked so good. 

After a few minutes of admiring yourself in the mirror, you finally heard Luke’s heavy footsteps. You could tell that he was bothered the second he opened the bedroom door, an annoyed and even angry grimace plastered across his beautiful face. You waited for his eyes to scan the room, finding you and softening immediately. 

“I’m so sorry, Y/N,” Luke shook his head. “I had no idea that call would take so long.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Immediately, you reassured him, strutting towards where he stood. “I know how hard you work, and how demanding your work can be. I understand.” 

Luke’s eyes had been studying you, deepening with every second. He decided two things in that moment: you were the love of his life, and you looked absolutely delicious in light pink (as if he didn’t already know those things). He remained almost completely still as you stopped in front of him, manicured fingers combing through his hair for just a second before you cranes your neck up to whisper in his ear. 

“You are so good to me, Luke,” You pressed a wet kiss just below his ear. “Please let me take care of you tonight.” 

A cocky, crooked smile danced across Luke’s lips as he let you push him towards the edge of his bed. You bent in front of him, giving him a perfect view of your soft, sweet breasts. His eyes fluttered shut as you worked the suit jacket from his broad shoulders, and he released a short, low groan when your fingers started unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Princess.” His voice came out as a warning as you slipped to your knees and began pulling at the clasp. 

“Yes, sir?” You batted your eyelashes just as Luke’s hands gripped your wrists. He stood, bringing you up with him. 

“I just spent two hours on the phone with some obsolete moron while my beautiful girlfriend waited patiently,” Luke licked his lips. “In our bedroom, looking like an absolute angel.” He dipped to kiss your collarbone, trailing to suck a dark hickey at the base of your neck. “So please, my love, let me take care of you.” 

You let out a moan as he trailed gentle kisses across your chest, leaving love bites on your delicate skin. “O-okay,” you moaned, Luke’s hands roaming along your body. 

“Okay what, Princess?” Luke turned the two of you around, pushing you gently into the California King. 

“Okay, Sir.” Your body fell into the sheets softly, wetness starting to pool in your far too expensive panties. You moved back, centering yourself in the massive bed. 

Luke stood above you at the edge of the bed, admiring the image displayed in front of him. He held up his finger quickly before jetting back downstairs, shouting, “One second!” 

He returned with his vintage polaroid camera in hand. “Stay just like that, angel,” He mumbled before snapping a photo. Then, “Good girl. Now, turn around.” Snap. “Perfection. You are perfection. Face me. On your knees. One more, love.” 

Luke’s left hand moved to caress your face. He was so in love with you. His thumb rubbed a small circle on your cheek before trailing to your mouth. 

“Eyes on me, angel.” Luke’s lips parted as you sucked his thumb into your mouth with ease. Then, he dragged your bottom lip down just a tiny bit, the tip of his thumb caught between your teeth. Snap. 

The flash blinded you for a moment, but if the straining in Luke’s pants and the throbbing in your clit had anything to say about it, the photo was going to be beautiful. Ditching the camera on the nightstand, Luke stood awestruck for a moment. 

“Fucking incredible,” His words almost sounded choked, his accent thicker than usual. “So lovely.” 

You remained silent, kneeling at the edge of the bed. You were desperate for him to touch you at this point, pressing your things together in attempt to soothe the ache growing between your legs. When Luke finally moved to peel the tight-fit black slacks clinging to his legs, you actually moaned at the sight. 

“You’re so desperate for me, Princess.” Luke let out a laugh, finally moving towards you. You wanted to rip the briefs from his body— with your teeth. Still, you kept as quiet and motionless as you could. “Tell me what you want.” 

“Touch me,” You panted. “Please, sir. Kiss me. Fuck me. Anything. Please.” 

“Lay down, Princess. On your back.” Luke stood at the very edge of the bed, watching you intently. 

Starting from the bottom, Luke brought his your right leg into his hand. He slowly, carefully removed the thigh high stocking covering your leg. As he eased it down your thigh, past your knee, and off of your foot he was trailing kisses and massaging gently. He repeated the process on your left leg, taking his precious time on you. 

His movements were quickening as he moved between your legs, pulling down the delicate lace panties with disregard. He pressed a gentle kiss to the skin just above your pussy. He didn’t take his time teasing his fingers at your opening, where wetness was pooling. He licked a sloppy line up your folds, greedily basking in the taste of you. He actually hummed at the taste of you, having missed it in the five days he’d been gone. 

Sucking your swollen clit into his mouth in a harsh, swift motion, Luke plunged his long slender fingers into you. Within seconds, you were gasping, bucking your hips to meet his lips faster. 

Luke looped his arms around your legs, holding you in place. Your orgasm built quickly, and just as you finally prepared to let go and unleash it, your hands found themselves tangling into Luke’s hair. 

Just as quickly as your fingers locked around Luke’s blonde curls, Luke was pulling away from you completely and standing at the edge of the bed. 

“Did you just try to come without asking me?” Luke’s eyes darkened. 

“I-I’m sorry, sir,” your voice was shaky, shocked by Luke edging you. “Please let me come.” 

Luke shook his head, clucking out a brutal laugh. “Not yet, angel,” He shot you a wink. “C’mere.” 

You obeyed, painfully, again meeting him at the edge of the bed. Before you knew what you were doing, your voice came out whiny and demanding, saying: “Kiss me, Luke.” 

“Call me sir!” His voice boomed, but you saw the excitement flash in his eyes. You only felt more turned on as Luke continued. “You just want to be bad, don’t you, my love? You want to make daddy mad?” 

“I’m s-sorry, daddy.” Your breath hitched as the words fell from your lips, rushed; excited, even. Luke didn’t often play this angle, but tonight, it was perfect. You were only “It won’t happen again. 

“You’re right,” Luke pulled your hair with a jerk, latching his lips onto your neck. “You won’t. Lay back; bra off, arms up.” 

He pushed you back into the bed wordlessly, and you complied to his demands immediately. Your skin was tingling as a blush swept across your skin again, chills spreading down your spine. You were almost moaning with each breath, watching Luke rummage in his bedside drawer for the pink silk ties he’d purchased for occasions like this. 

He was quick to hover above you, his thick bulge straining in his Calvin’s almost touching your body. He picked your hands up, pressing kisses at each of your palms before beginning to secure them in place with the first silk tie. Then, Luke used the second silk tie to loop the ties on your wrists and one of the gold bars of his headboard together— securely, at that. 

“You okay, babygirl?” Luke’s ocean eyes found yours. 

“Yes, daddy.” You swallowed. 

“So perfect.” Luke moved down your body a bit, straddling your thighs so he could see your face from where he hovered. “Are you going to be a good girl now?”

“I’ll be so good, daddy,” Your words sounded like pleads. “Please make me come.” 

“As you wish, babygirl.” 

Luke’s gaze was viscous as his head dipped down to your neck, sucking and licking at the sensitive skin. He snaked his mouth to your chest, his fingers pinching roughly at your right nipple while he sucked your left into his mouth. He was greedy and teasing, torturing you with his long, hard, erotic sucks at your skin. 

Eventually, your breath began to stagger when Luke finally lingered just above your heat, so close you could feel his breath in the one place you were so desperate to be touched. You bucked your hips just a bit, making Luke’s eyes darken even more. 

“You want daddy’s mouth, babygirl? Do you want daddy to eat your pretty pussy?” Luke tormented, laying on the bed in front of where you were spread so beautifully. His long, strong arms anchored around your thighs, holding you in place. “Tell daddy what you want.”

“Please, daddy,” your breath staggered in your throat. “Kiss my pretty pussy. Make me come, daddy.” 

Luke adjusted his grip a little further up on your hips, fully enclosing you. His nose snuggled just above your clit for a brief second, eliciting a gasp to fall from your mouth. 

“You want me to kiss you?” His voice was hoarse, and he was so close that you could feel the stubble that had grown on his face brushing against your core. 

“Please, daddy,” Your breathing was becoming more rugged and your words were strained. “Please kiss me there.” 

Luke let out one final laugh before delving into your folds, placing sloppy kisses all over your skin. You pulled at the restraints on your wrists, your entire body trying to move your core to his lips. He avoided your clit for a moment, lapping long strokes against you and tasting you once again. 

His lips parted, drawing your clit into his mouth in one fluid motion. His perfect teeth nibbled down on your small bud, sending you into a fit of moans. 

You were weeping in desperation as he started sucking and humming, so greedy and consuming. 

“I’m going to come,” You shuddered, tugging at the restraints. “Please, daddy, let me come.” 

“Come now, angel.” He demanded, mouth still on your most sensitive place. “Come for daddy.” 

You screamed out a line of profanities as you came in Luke’s face, writhing and wriggling in the restraints. Luke’s tongue only picked up speed throughout your orgasm, drawing intricate designs as he held you down even firmer. You bucked and curled to the extent Luke allowed, tears forming in your eyes. 

Your orgasm drew out into another, Luke’s long, slender fingers diving inside your opening. His lips wrapped around your clit again, his teeth scraping and teasing as his first and middle finger plunged and curled inside of you. 

Your words were incoherent as Luke continued enthusiastically, watching you lose control through hooded eyes. His motions were brutal and unforgiving, completely undoing you. This was both a punishment and the best reward. 

“I can’t stop coming,” You spilled. “Oh, daddy, thank you, o-“ You continued to spill, your words fumbling while your ears began to ring. 

Luke slowed to a stop, loosening his grip while keeping his mouth dangerously close. “So beautiful,” Luke praised, pressing a final kiss just above your clit that sent you bucking, before finally releasing his grip. “You are so good, babygirl.” 

He crawled to the top of the bed, releasing the silk restraints from your wrists incredibly fast. Luke’s large hands and gentle fingers massaged at your wrists for just a moment before he kissed the red marks and helped you bring your hands to your side. 

Luke laid at your side, bringing you into his hold so he could rub soothing circles into the skin of your back. One hand moved across your cheek, his beautiful eyes looking into your own hazy orbs. 

You instinctively threw your leg over Luke’s hip, grinding against his incredibly hard cock. He was straining through his Calvin’s, eyes wide again. 

“I want you inside me,” You bit your lip, nudging your nose against Luke’s lazily. “Gently, this time, please.” 

“Of course, my love,” Luke moved to scootch his boxers off, kissing you softly. “I’ve been waiting for this.” 

“It’s been, like, five days!” You teased, watching Luke kick his boxers off the bed and move back to his same position. 

“That’s too long!” Luke argued, a smile on his face. 

He kissed you once again, his tongue colliding with yours in a small battle. Luke dragged your leg over his hip, supporting your weight, before he reached one hand down and arranged his cock at your entrance. 

“Love you,” Luke hissed, easing just the swollen tip inside of you. “So much, Y/N.” 

“Make love to me, baby,” you grasped Luke’s shoulders, rolling your head back. “Right now.”

Luke plunged into you, crying out at the contact. He had waited so long, building up to this moment. He had to still inside of you and regain his composure before moving again. He mumbled sweet nothings as you scratched his shoulders, feeling him pound into you in a gentle, steady rhythm. 

Luke didn’t last long at all, and you didn’t either. His thrusts sped up just a little, sending him over the edge. Your name fell from his lips in a pattern, Luke keeping the pace of his thrusts steady just long enough to make you come one final time. 

You shook, toes curling, muscles tightening. Ecstasy was the only feeling present as you realized that Luke had finished inside of you, pulling out and grasping you into his chest. 

“Thank you, babygirl,” Luke pressed his lips to your forehead. “You drive me absolutely mad.” 

Your breathing was rugged, and all you could do was nuzzle your face into Luke’s chest, where you pressed a gentle kiss. “I am so in love with you, Luke Hemmings.” 

“I love you endlessly, my beautiful girl.” Luke began to shift, sitting you up. “Let me clean you up, princess. I still have a few surprises for you.” 

You grinned at Luke’s words, holding your arms out towards him. “What are they?” 

“I’ll show you after our bath,” Luke rolled his eyes in a joking manner, scooping you into his arms. “You’ll love them, I’m positive.”

You sighed, but didn’t ask again, pressing kisses on Luke’s chest as he carried you into the bathroom. You were positive that you’d love the surprises, too. Luke never disappointed you. He gently placed you in the massive, marble tub, turning on the water and climbing in behind you. 

He soaked with you for a few moments once the tub was filled, massaging your shoulders, arms, and wrists. He tied your hair into a sloppy bun and started soaping you up, gently moving his hands over your neck, chest, shoulders, and breasts. He took a bit of soap and washed himself off quickly before climbing out of the tub, drying off, and tying a towel around his narrow waist. 

He grabbed the soap, encouraging you to lie back and relax, before perching himself at the end of the tub and grabbing one of your legs. He massaged your feet and legs with soap, working his way up your thighs, kneading the sore muscles. 

He was incredibly gentle washing your private parts, making sure that his semen had been washed from your sensitive core. When he was finished with your massage, he helped you out of the tub and into a fluffy, soft towel. 

“Do I get my surprise now?” You teased, standing on your toes. 

“Of course, princess,” Luke grinned, placing his hands on your waist. He kissed you for just a moment before pulling back and taking your hand. “C’mon.” 

You followed Luke back into the bedroom, where he stopped in front of the closet. Your legs were shaky, but you were buzzing with excitement. 

“You didn’t go into the closet earlier, did you?” Luke asked you, his hand at the small of your back. 

“No, surprisingly,” you chuckled. 

Luke wordlessly pressed a button on the wall, signaling the massive closet door to slide open. To your astonishment, the entire closet had been renovated and rearranged. The small section that had been designated for your things had been removed, replaced by a larger section. 

You stepped inside, Luke’s hand still at the small of your back. A gasp fell from your lips and tears pricked at your eyes. “Luke…” 

“So, I had our personal shopper pick a bunch of things that I requested and he thought you’d like.” Luke started, motioning in the large space around you. “I also ordered from La Perla myself, because that’s no ones job but ours.” 

You couldn’t find your words for a moment. The closet actually had more things for you than it did Luke, separated into sections. First, closest to the door, were shoes. Jimmy Choo, Christian Louboutin, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and Stuart Weitzman were just the beginning. Luke even included Doc Marten and Birkenstocks just for you. Next came the purses; Hermès Birkin, Chanel, Michael Kors, and Givenchy stood proud on display. The tears that had been pooling started to fall. 

“This is too much, Luke.” You spun to face him. “I-uh, I can’t accept all of this.” 

“Listen to me, Y/N.” Luke’s voice was gentle as he wiped at your tears. “I have worked so hard to build this life for myself, and for so long now, I’ve been doing it alone. But now, I get to work for us, angel. I get to work hard so you can have everything that you deserve. Please, please let me take care of you. Let me give you the world, my love. Let me spoil you.” 

Your tears fell even harder, and all you could do was draw Luke into a passionate kiss. “I love you so much, Luke. I can never thank you enough. You do too much… I wish I could somehow repay you.” 

“You do, Y/N! You do repay me.” His voice was incredibly gentle as he spoke. “Every single day that you are with me, that you are mine, you repay me. You love and understand me unconditionally, and if anything, you’re too forgiving. I wish I could be here more, do more…” He shook his head, clutching you to his chest. “Thank you for loving me, my angel. I love sharing my life with you, and I fall more in love with you every second.” 

“I can’t believe you’re making me cry like this,” you buried your face in Luke’s chest, clinging to him. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I wouldn’t care if you couldn’t give me anything, at all, Luke. I hope you know that. I hope you know how deep my love for you is.” 

Luke tilted your chin up, finding your eyes. “There isn’t a doubt in my mind.” You could tell he was tearing up, which was rare, but had happened a few times before. “Can you look at the rest now? Please? There’s a few more good ones if you keep looking.” 

You pecked his lips one more time, spinning back around and examining the clothing hanging on the racks. A massive mirror hung between the shoes and purses, separating the clothing from the accessories. A mixture of the few items you’d kept there before and a plethora of beautiful new garments hung beautifully. First were the gowns, where you spotted Valentino and Alexander McQueen immediately; Luke’s favorite, Yves Saint Laurent, was scattered throughout. Then, your sweaters, jackets, and coats were hung. Your fingers brushed over the different materials. 

Next was casual clothing; jeans, blouses, skirts, shorts, shirts, and other odds and ends. Everything was color coordinated, and you could tell that there was an abundance of light pink and lace present, along with tons of black and white. Your heart fluttered as you realized how well Luke knew your taste. Floor to ceiling, there was beautiful clothing hung. 

Finally, at the end of your wall, was the lingerie and sleepwear. There was silk and lace galore; bras, bandeaus, bodysuits, babydolls, slips, thongs, briefs, suspender belts, stockings, and more. The pajamas ranged from sexy to unbelievably comfortable, and your fingers found a beautiful silk slip immediately. 

“I’m going to wear this to sleep,” you mumbled, pulling the pale pink slip from the hanger. “You should find pajamas, too.” 

“Got it.” Luke giggled, grabbing a white pair of Calvin Klein boxers and slipping them on. 

Once dressed, you looked at Luke with cloudy eyes. “Thank you, Luke,” You stretched to kiss him. “I love you so much.” 

“I’m so glad you liked everything.” Luke nuzzled you. “There’s room for you to bring everything from your apartment, obviously. But it’s a good start.” 

“A great start.” You agreed, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

Luke’s nose butted yours gently before his lips came down on yours. “I can’t wait to marry you someday, Y/N.” 

“You want to marry me?” Your voice was a little shaky. Luke really was full of surprises tonight! 

“I’m going to marry you— soon, hopefully.” Luke answered immediately. “I’m not proposing right now, but I’m going to soon. So give me a heads up if that’s a problem.” 

“Not a problem,” you chirped, butterflies erupting in your stomach. “We totally got this.” 

Luke’s hands wrapped around your thighs, lifting you from the ground. “Let’s go to bed, princess. Tomorrow awaits.” 

Soon, you were snuggled into Luke while soft acoustic music played in the background. The future had never seemed so sure, nor so bright before. The sun was rising as your eyes finally fluttered shut, sleep consuming you. Luke pressed another subtle kiss to your forehead before finally drifting into his own dreams as well.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos if you enjoyed it! comment on ao3 OR send me a message @ stellarcalum on tumblr if you want a part two!!


End file.
